Emma Colleens
Emma Colleens'' ( エマ'・'コリンズ, Ema Korinzu) is a 17-Year-Old girl and the title character of the series. She is Professor Colleen's adopted daughter and a Dark Guardian at St. Xavier's Academy. Her weapon of choice is the Black Knight rod/katana. Emma is the biological daughter of Sophie and John Alistair, the deceased leaders of the powerful vampire clan, Alistair. Her true name is Lena Alistair. Appearanece emma fb.png|School uniform Emmie.png|Guardian outfit Emma is a slender, thin girl of above average height, standing at 5'7 feet. She has strong arms and legs, despite her slender frame. Emma has an extremely fair complexion, her skin being as pale as any vampire's. Emma's eyes are violet, and turn red whenever she enters Bloodlust. Her hair is remarkably long and ink black, cut in the traditional Japanese princess style. She wears her hair loose during school hours. However, when training or fighting, she wears her hair up in a high ponytail tied by a white ribbon. Emma's usual attire is her school uniform, which consists of a black sailor uniform with white trimmings, knee-high black stockings and matching penny loafers. Her Guardian uniform is made up of a a long sleeved, black combat shirt that is often covered by a black jacket that zips up on the side and has a folded collar. Her Guardian outfit is completed by a pair of long, black pants made of flexible material, and knee-length black combat boots. Emma is always seen carrying the Black Knight, her weapon of choice, as well as a gun hidden in her skirts during school and latched on a belt at her waist during her Guardian and training hours. Emma hides a variety of weapons in her outfits. In addition to this, She often wears a black ninja mask during Guardian duties, along with black gloves. Personality Emma is a very complex character. At first, she appears as a cold, unemotional, distant girl who is wise beyond her years and never speaks. She is socially awkward and introverted, barely ever interacting with others and pushing people who try to get close away constantly. She keeps a blank look on her face and always seems to be in deep thought and wearing a very serious expression, making people feel intimidated. However, in reality, Emma is a kind, selfless, warm, strong and responsible person. She is exceedingly protective of others and is naturally born a leader, taking charge in difficult situations and being able to think quickly on her feet. At the same time, she is observant, and very considerate towards others. She puts others before herself constantly, never thinking about her own needs or state. This allows her to fight even when she is heavily injured, as long as it is necessary for the good of others. Likewise, she is determined and dutiful. She strongly believes in her job as guardian and sacrifices multiple things without hesitation in order to fulfill her duty. She is more responsible than most adults, and immensely intelligent, being the top student in her class. Despite seemingly being very collected and calm, Emma is also filled with fear and sorrow that she often hides. Her fear is opening herself up to people, because she fears betrayal and being emotionally hurt. She is often lonely, though she pretends not to be. Emma is also a very gentle and understanding person. Her strong sense of responsability and cool, calm facade leads others to think otherwise. But really, Emma is seen to be compassionate and empathetic towards others. She secretly yearns for relationships and friendship, but simultaneously fears them due to her past experiences. This is a challenge that she overcomes slowly throughout the series, eventually making strong relations with others. Emma has also displayed a comedic side to her, as loves cute things and becomes very excited when she sees something cute, blushing and often fangirling over said cute item. An example of this is when Rei acts tsundere and Emma calls her cute, grabbing her in a suffocating, excited hug. Biography Emma Colleens was born as Lena Alistair, the child of two powerful vampire leaders. As a child, she was often ill due to the powers inside her being too strong for her small body. She was secluded and separated from the outside world due to her fragile constitution. After her family was murdered and her house was burned down by a group of vampire hunters, she was found by Professor Colleens. Despite being a hunter, he took pity on the small child and decided to save her, since she reminded him of his deceased daughter. He took her to a sorcerer, Chika Morinozuka, who erased Emma's memories and turned her into a human by suppressing most of her vampire abilities. Colleens adopted Emma and raised her. They became a very tight-knit family. Emma was bullied due to her strange abilities (seeing ghosts, demons, etc) and rumors of her father being insane, since he worked as a paranormal investigator. At the age of fifteen, Emma and Professor Colleens escaped into St. Xavier's Academy, running from Ajax's henchmen (although Emma was oblivious to that at the time). At the academy, Emma became a Dark Guardian in charge of two noble blooded vampires, Ichiro and Reiko, whom she guards while also protecting the school from danger. Relationships Family '''Professor Colleens' One of Emma's most valuable and vital relationships is the one she shares with her adoptive father, Professor Colleens (Elijah Colleens). While Emma knew she was adopted, she had no memories of her biological parents, and grew up seeing Colleens as her true father. The two were close since Emma was little. Colleens was a great father to Emma, always listening to her worries, spending time with her, and spoiling her as much as possible despite the fact that they were rather poor. Emma considers him her best friend, and his lessons shaped her into who she is today. Their bond is strong enough that Emma can easily tell when Colleens is lying. Because they are so close, Emma feels betrayed when she discovers the truth about her past, which he hid from her. For a long time, Emma refuses to speak to him, but in the end, she accepts that his intentions were good and essentially saved her, and is able forgive him. Emma loves Colleens a great deal, to the point that not speaking to him was breaking her heart completely and made her feel depressed. When she believes he will die, Emma states she would sacrifice anything to save him. Friends Reiko Zeres At first Emma disliked Rei, seeing her only as an arrogant, selfish, lazy brat. She was especially bothered by how Rei treated her as a slave and took Emma's protection of her for granted. The two were always at odds, but Emma never hesitated to put Rei in her place, refusing to tend to her whims ad demands. After discovering more about Rei's past, Emma develops a soft spot for her. While both continually deny it, they come to like each other, even becoming best friends. Emma is very protective of Rei and cares deeply for her. Their relationship is so strong it is only Rei whom Emma would listen to after turning into a Vampire. Emma finds Rei very cute, thinking her tsundere personality is adorable, often teasing her for it. Tsubasa Tsukiko Tsubasa is Emma's close friend. They became friends after Emma arrived at the academy, seeing as Tsubasa was Emma's mentor during her first weeks there. Despite this, it was Emma who became a guide to Tsubasa, helping her overcome her buried anger and grief. Because Emma helped her through a hard time, Tsubasa and her became very close. Both of them are very serious and great fighters, and get along well because of their shared sense of responsibility. The two are close friends who often confide in one another when it comes to serious matters, and who work well as a team. Kisa Minamoto Kisa is another Guardian at the academy whom Emma is close to. While they have a good, affectionate relationship, Emma does not seem to confide in Kisa about serious things the way she does with the rest of the guardians. Emma's nurturing nature compels her to take care of the childish Kisa with great affection, and as a result she acts like an older sister to her constantly mothering the girl. Emma never shows signs of annoyance towards the young girl, and the two are great friends with a sweet, positive relationship. Shoji Fujishima Another Dark Guardian, Shoji and Emma have a platonic relationship of comradeship and mutual respect. Emma seems to trust him to a great deal, and views him as a strong and effective co-leader for the guardians. While their interactions are limited, they are seen to be on very friendly terms and share a large amount of respect, admiration, and trust in on another. They make an exceptional team in battle, and feel a sort of kinship with one another because both of them are very protective and caring towards Kisa. Romance Sestuno Rekkoku Setsuno is Emma's most important person outside her father, and her soulmate in the sense that the two are exactly alike. They think the same way, feel things the same way, and even have the same reactions. Because they are so similar, Setsuno and Emma developed an emotional attachment to each other, and became dependent on each other's understanding. They get along perfectly, to the point that they don't even have to talk out loud to communicate. For some time, Emma struggles to identify her relationship with Setsuno, unsure if she is in love with him or simply dependent on him. She pushes him away after turning back to a Vampire, despite the fact that he fervently searched for her. It is only after she turns into a Vampire that she realizes she is in love with Setsuno, not simply dependent on him, because even though he can no longer understand her completely, she still feels strongly for him, and he refuses to leave her side. While they are very similar, Emma also admires and loves the things in Setsuno that are different from her, proving that her feelings aren't simply born out of dependence. Ichiro Kanzaki Powers & Abilities SLAYER MAGIC Quotes *"It doesn't matter how I feel. All that matters is that everyone else is safe. I'm expandable. They are not. We're expandable. It's time we all learn that." *"If death is what is demanded in order to protect my charges, then I shall lay down my life with no hesitation." *"It is not death we fear. We fear that we shall die without doing what we need to do here. We fear what comes after death. We fear the pain, the loss, the forgetting that comes with death. Death itself is peaceful. Death itself is not something to fear." *"'I don't need anybody'. That's what I always told myself. I thought I'd be stronger if I kept everyone far away, where nobody could hurt me. I was wrong. What makes me stronger is everyone here, giving me something worth fighting for." *"Being alone with no emotions doesn't make you stronger. It doesn't make you weaker. It makes you empty. Emotions can make you stronger, or weaker. Either way, they make you...full." *"Pain and sorrow make us feel alive. Without them, how could we know joy? How would we know our hearts are beating? It is when we feel nothing at all that we truly are broken. Emotions make us people. Without them, we're empty bodies, nothing more than a shell, not alive at all." *"There is darkness in light, and there is light in darkness. Nothing is black or white. There are other sides to every story, a thousand ways to describe the same color. There is no right or wrong, only the path we choose to follow." *"Tears...are warm. I imagined they would always be cold. I thought death and sadness were cold. But these tears are warm, as warm as fire or an embrace. What is truly cold and lonely isn't tears or sorrow, but not being numb. That's true loneliness, true cold." *"You reminded me of myself. Like a mirror reflection, you had the same thoughts, felt the same things I did. I felt that I needed to help you because you were a duplicate of me. Sort of like....we were the same sad souls in this cold world, and we needed each other because we were the only ones who understood one another. But now I've changed. I see someone else in the mirror. I'm dark and you're light. I'm dead. You're alive. We're not the same. You're not my responsibility or my duplicate anymore. We're not the same. So why do I still want to keep you with me?" *"You never realize how clean something is until it's tainted." *"Whether or not something really exists is a useless debate. Things exist because we believe in them. As long as you believe in something, then for you, in your world, it exists." *"Anger, grief, loss...feel them. It's okay. There is nothing wrong with them. They, just like happiness, love, and forgiveness, are emotions too. We are humans. We're allowed to feel. We're allowed to be angry, and hate the people who've done us wrong, even if they're gone. Whether you're mad at your parents, or hate them, or miss them- you can feel all those things at once. It's okay. You're allowed." *"Death is lonely. You feel the earth caressing you, holding you, whispering goodbye. But you can't really feel it, can't really feel anything at all, and slowly you start to forget everything and everyone. You forget the feeling of the warm sun, the cold moon, the soft snow. You forget all about happiness and sadness. You just forget life, forget how to live, and then you slip away in a breath, melting into the world that created you." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Guardians Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Shadow Slayers Category:Demon Slayers Category:Character Infobox Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:WORK ON Category:Pages Category:Demons